Chuck's Life
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Chuck's life as of now. Everything that happens after he leaves Blair's after his father dies. Please be nice, my first GG fic. Please R&R. Clair. K for minor make-out session. Interesting twist in this story!


_**This is my first try at writing for GG, so please be nice, but do review!!! Enjoy!!! Chuck's life from his POV…Takes place after the most recent episode. **_

**MY LIFE AS OF NOW…**

Today is officially one week from my father's funeral, and everything has been exposed. All of it! Everything! Yup, there was a secret file on me. But before we go there, you have to know what happened between Blair and me. You have to know what happened on that rooftop, after I got drunk one final time; after I scared her so badly I almost did lose her for good…I will fill you in!

_XXXX Two days after his father's funeral XXXX_

I was wandering down the street, bottle of vodka in hand, plastered, and the thought just crossed my mind to go up onto the roof of this club in town. I don't know why…I just felt like it. I was, after all, the only remaining member of my family.

As I reached the rooftop however, it hit me; what I was about to do. I wanted to fall, join my family, etc. But no…I wouldn't do that! I stood there, looking down over the whole city, but I wasn't going to jump.

And Blair saw me, and she freaked out. "Chuck!" She shouted. I dropped the bottle down there, and I was afraid it hit someone, but it didn't.

"Blair." I turned and faced her, and I couldn't really seriously stand still at that moment. All the elements hit me hard right then, rapidly…

"Let's get you back into the club." She began to lead me down the stairs and back into the club and right out to my limo, which she had gotten somehow, I have yet to figure out how!

I could see the tears welling in her eyes. "Please don't ever do that to me again!" I had my head in her lap and was stretched out on the seat.

"I won't." I replied, as she ran her through my hair and then back up to her cheek to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry."

"You're staying at my house, and that is an order." Blair said rapidly.

"Okay." I replied.

She smiled at that. "Okay?" She questioned.

"Yes." I nodded and closed my eyes. "I want to."

"Good." She smiled at me and I closed my eyes again, tighter this time.

When we pulled up to her house, I don't really remember a whole lot. I remember her telling her mom I was going to stay with them until I stopped the whole depression thing, to which her mom was strangely okay about. I collapsed onto her bed and when I woke up, she was asleep there too. My head was tucked under her chin and I could hear her steady heartbeat.

She let out a soft moan as she felt me move and I stopped moving. I wanted to savor Blair…I wanted to stay like that forever. She smelled so good and she was perfect…at least…for me…to me…she was perfect.

"Sleep well?" She asked me.

I pulled her to me tighter. "Perfectly." I replied.

"Good." She smiled.

"I forgot to tell you something." I whispered in her ear.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I love you." I told her, right before I took her lips into mine, savoring the sweet taste that was Blair. I took her bottom lip between both of mine, and she pulled me closer to her, letting out a moan unlike anything I had ever heard from her before. I found my favorite spot on her neck and kissed it, removing her pink pajama top and kissing each breast carefully.

"Chuck…" She sighed and put her top back on.

"What?" I looked at her confused. "Too fast?" I asked.

"It's not that. I had a pregnancy scare the last time and…"

"It's okay." I kissed her quickly and fell onto what was my side of the bed. "Some other time, and I am not disappointed."

"You're not?" She asked, her tone worried.

"No…" I looked at her in the most loving way I knew how. "When the time is right for us again, we will know. I don't want to rush things and maybe mess up again. I can't lose you again."

"Thank you." She kissed me and then we just cuddled all morning. I know…It's not something most guys would do, but there is something about her…something about Blair…She changes me…she makes me a better person…I don't know how else to put it!

She didn't want me to leave her house all day; she was worried I would pull some crazy stunt or something. She might have been right…So I stayed there, but only if she was going to stay with me.

We talked for hours about everything. She asked me everything she had ever wanted to know and I answered honestly. I did the same with her. She told me I was better than Nate in bed, which was reassuring!

The next day was different; we did go out. We actually went to my dad's office; to finally close that chapter of his life…of mine too. I sold the whole company for 20.8 Billion dollars. I became the richest eighteen year old in the world. I was almost nineteen…

I went into his safe however, and I found a file; my file! He had it locked up, but it wasn't easy access like Lily's had been. This was under lock and key. I wanted to know why, and I wanted Blair to be there when I found out.

As we sat in the limo, we opened the contents, and my jaw dropped at what I read…

"I'm adopted?" My heart raced and my eyes widened. "No way…" I stared at the documents. "From France…I was born in France!"

"Okay…" Blair shook her head and looked at me funny. "So your adopted, big deal. You didn't look like Bart!"

I pressed my lips together in stress and then explained to her my problem. "I am exactly fourteen months older than Serena…" I began.

"So?" she asked.

"I'm her brother." I handed Blair the document. "Hers and…" My voice cracked and I couldn't continue.

"Your Rufus and Lily's love child?" She looked at the papers in shock.

"Yup." I nodded. "This can't get leaked out!"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I got my lawyer on the phone right after that and had him put a majority of my money in an offshore bank account. I left ten million in my bank and the rest got put in the offshore account until I needed it.

"So, what are you going to do about Rufus and Lily being your parents?"Blair asked.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." I replied, sighing and leaning back in the limo.

She just nodded and didn't say anything. I don't think she knew what to say. "Please don't tell Serena." I requested.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Or anyone…"

"Okay." She agreed. "It is our secret."

"Thank you." I kissed her quickly and we arrived back at her place. I wasn't depressed anymore, but I had also sold my place. A box of my clothes had been brought over to Blair's house, and if she kicked me out for any reason, I had enough money to stay in a hotel.

I paced her room thinking about what I was going to do when it came to my family. "I need to get them all together." I finally told her.

She had been lying on her chest on her bed. I walked over and laid on her back gently. "Did you hear me?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "You need to get them all together." She repeated.

"Yup." I replied. "I need to call all of them and get them here, home, in person."

"Okay. Good luck." She replied.

"You don't think I can do it! Watch me." I challenged her.

"I think you can do it…" She replied.

"Okay." I smiled and nodded "I'm going to call Lily first." And I did. And one by one, I got them all together…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now it is today. Fast-forward a little…

Rufus and Lily were mad at each other, Serena wanted to be on her vacation with that boyfriend of hers, but it was fairly easy to get the Humphrey family to come.

Once they were all gathered, Rufus asked me why we were all there. "What's the big news?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "This is my birth certificate…" I held up the piece of paper that stated that I was his son…I was his and I was Lily's. I handed it to him and then explained. "I am your son and Lily's."

"You were born in France and adopted later?" He asked.

"That would be correct." I crossed my arms and nodded. "Which makes me biologically related to Serena, and Dan and Jenny and Eric…" I added.

"Woah!" Eric shook his head.

"How is this possible?" Serena asked.

"Your mom and Rufus used to date and he got her pregnant with me." Chuck summed it up.

"Wow." Lily said, as she sat there stunned.

"So…Mom…"I looked at her. "Dad…" I looked at Rufus. "What a family!" I sat down and Blair joined me on the sofa.

"I can't believe this." Serena looked stunned. "I mean, I am glad we are siblings and all, but seriously…Wow!"

"I know, it's a lot." I replied.

"Yeah." Serena nodded.

"What about going public with this info?" Lily asked.

"Well, we could." I replied. "All my money is in an offshore account. I had my lawyer take care of everything. Believe me, they would find some reason to not give me Barts money…" I trailed off. "So I took care of it. But its not all about money…Its about all of us!" I swept my hand across the room. "Its almost a new year, and I thought I lost everyone who cared about me…And I know you all cared about me before, but it was different, I wasn't related then. Now, I have parents, I have siblings, I'm not all alone." I held Blair's hand. "I have love…in all the important ways. I'm sorry I hurt all of you so badly at the funeral and I am so glad to have you all. It's crazy…I never thought I would say this…But…I have everything I could ever want…I guess this is what it means to get the best Christmas present ever…and perhaps its Hallmark and cheesy, but it's better than any item on Earth, it is the one thing that will last forever."

And as I sat there with Blair and my family, I was so happy with how everything turned out. I will still be my dark, emotional self…to a certain extent…but in a way…I have been tamed. I'm still a bad boy, but now, I am Blair's bad boy, not every girl who walks bys bad boy…And I am a brother and a son to people who are alive. Not to say that Bart didn't mean something to me, because he raised me to have goals and ambitions and to be the man that I am today, but I am having fun getting to know Rufus and Lily and to put him behind me.

And every day is a new adventure. And I look forward to every day…Because of Blair, because of my family, because finally I have a group of people who care about me and who care about what I do and weather I succeed or not, and that means a lot.

And Blair and I finally got around to…well…

WE GOT ENGAGED!!!

But that is her story to tell…My buying a ring isn't all that exciting…

~~~ FIN ~~~

**Do you want to hear about Blair getting engaged to the slightly sweetened Chuck?**


End file.
